Forget you!
by kec7
Summary: I never would think my life would end up this way but with my history it shouldn't be that hard to believe. Now all i have to say to him is Forget You! No copyright intended
1. Chapter 1

So I'm pretty pissed off and I came up with a new story idea but before I commit to a actual story I wanna see if y'all like the preview so PLEASE I BEG YOU let me know if I should actually continue.

"Baby please! I have to explain so please for one…." I cut him off as he begged me to explain himself

"NO! you listen to me! You are a such a conceited asshole who's head is sooooo far up his ass that he can see how black and icy his heart is by looking up! I trusted you! You know what I don't even care. You and that bubble-headed bimbo can have a happy life together cause you just lost the best thing to ever happen to you." And with my little rant done I grabbed my car keys and slammed the door. Leaving behind the last guy to break my heart and my possible baby daddy.


	2. The History Of My Dating Life

**PLEASE READ:**

SO I realized that its hard to judge this story when I gave y'all so little. So I decided that I'm going to at least post one or two chapters and than decide if I can continue Forget You! I would like to thank those who favorited and put this story on alert. I am amazed that y'all did when I gave you no more than a few sentences.

To my one and only reviewer for this story so far** Eureka Twilighter: **Thank you so much for reviewing! It was actually a factor in my decision to continue the story a little more.

ALSO I am going to warn you I am from the south so I do have the tendency to use southern words in my writing and I also suck at writing lemons so I may need help if I ever come to the point of needing to have one. Let me know if you are interested. And I just want to say I will try to update often but life does get in the way a lot.

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

BPOV

So I've never had the best track record with love and relationships. I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm not ugly. The problem is all the guys that are attracted to me are all fucking douchebags! I must be like the little zapper light thing to little douchebag bugs. OR I just need new batteries in my internal douchebag detector. Cause at first they all start out sweet than after a while they get comfortable and start showing their true colors. My best friend Alice she always has a way of knowing and I have no idea how. Its like she is psychic or something. Ok well since I am most likely confusing everybody reading about my pathetic little life let me tell you about my history in dating.

Ryan: 1st boyfriend (kinda) cause we only went out for about a week in sophomore year of high school. TOTAL POSSESSIVE ASSHOLE. I should have known to get away when he dated my best friend at the time and dumped her for me and the fact that he cried more than I did. They were right when you like someone you really are blind cause all I can think now is WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?

Erik: basically took advantage of me while I was still getting over Ryan and he smoked too much weed. Thought he was the shit and is now known as a certified manwhore.

Nate: Yeah not even going to go there lets just say that he had a jersey shore mentality and had like 10 pairs of boxers that read "IM TO SEXY FOR THESE SHORTS"

But yes that is a taste of my dating history. Now here I am getting ready for this police family ball thing that I have to go to with my parents, Charlie and Renee, cause my dad is the chief (try getting away with anything with him as your father) and we have to keep up appearances. I was pulling on my black sling backs when my phone buzzed of my dresser. It was a picture message from Tony. I just realized I forgot to mention Tony to y'all. Tony has been after me since we hit puberty. He was a little bit of a late bloomer. He had a high girly voice like Justin Bieber and has been rumored to be taking steroids. Doesn't he know that roids make his manhood shrink? Not that he probably was large to begin with but hey his choice. Now what did steroid head send me? A picture of him in front of a mirror shirtless and with boxer briefs that have SEXY printed on the crotch. Classy ain't it?

AT THE BALL….

I got here five minutes ago and I already need a drink. This is PURE hell! Erik is here with some blond and he keeps looking at me which is really creepy. And after ten minutes of being flirty with the bartender I managed to get a un-opened bottle of champagne. With my best friend, the bottle, I made my way out to the balcony and curled up into the cushy lawn chair.

FAST FORWARD ABOUT 20 Min…

WHO THE HELL DRANK ALL OF MY CHAMPAGNE? It was probably one of those little 13 year olds….. little bastards! (A/N: NO I DO NOT CONDONE DRINKING UNDERAGE, bella is just really drunk) I look over to the right of me and see a bear of a guy. Like seriously this guy was HUGE! Bear Man looks over at me and smiles.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I asked with my best bitch look

"Oh nothing… just the fact that you are checking me out and you think I look like a bear." The dude said…. Oh wait! SHIT! Did I say everything out loud?

"Yeah you did shorty" the stranger replied

"I'm not short! I'm just fun sized bear boy!"

"Ok well this bear boy needs another drink, what about you princess?"

"Yeah a drink would be great and by the way call me bella."

"Be right back shortcake and by the way bella" did he seriously just say my name and I got turned on by it? Damn. "I'm Emmett"

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all sorry for the delay but sooooooooooo much has happened. One I got my license and my senior pics taken but then I found out that not one but two of my dogs are dying. One I have had since I was really little and the other I got in elementary school. So to get my mind off all that I decided to write another chapter…. It's the only thing I can do to stop crying :/ Anyway enough with my own personal pity party… ON WITH CHAPTER 2!**

**P.S. For those who were confused Bella did say a lot of her inner monologue out loud so I didn't think to specify that sorry! **

**EMPOV:**

I really hate wearing these penguin suits! Seriously is this bow tie thing getting tighter? Haha that would the most epic story ever…. SEXIEST MAN ON EARTH GETS STRANGLED BY BOW TIE!

Why yes ladies this is a look into the inner mind of the sexiest man on the planet a.k.a. Emmett Dale McCarty. And here I am at this frilly, girly, fancy dance thing but don't worry I'm only here for my momma. Apparently they are having a bachelor auction and they needed a real man to bring in the green.

Normally I would have had my bitch of a girlfriend come with me to these things but that bitch of a girlfriend is now a bitch of a ex-girlfriend.

Can I say one thing without getting slapped to you ladies? Well going to things like this for me is like one of you ladies going to a strip club… you just don't belong (unless your into that kinda thing). I heavily tip the bartender and take my bottle of tequila and head out to the terrace or patio or whatever the hell its called. And would you guess what I find out there? A fuck-hot brunette! Yeah never see one of those (A/N: Just Kidding I'm a Brunette lol) Its like seeing a smart blond (A/N: No offense to blonds my sister is blond) anyway as I get closer I hear her muttering to herself about what sounds like little 13 year olds stealing her champagne. WTF! And than she looked over at me and said something about me being a bear man and all I can do is smile.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" She asked with a look that could only rival a little angry kitten. It was kinda cute…. WTF AM I SAY THE EM MAN DOESN'T SAY PUSSY SHIT LIKE THAT!

"Oh nothing… just the fact that you are checking me out and you think I look like a bear." I said and than she got this weird face .. like she just figured out she is saying everything out loud and the funny part is she even said "Did I say everything out loud?" out loud. So to put her out of her misery of trying to hurt herself thinking I just go ahead and answer her and finished off my comment with the most appropriate name for her… shortie!

"I'm not short! I'm just fun sized bear boy!" the angry kitten snapped back. Oooo I like them feisty! Hmmm I wonder is she is not only an angry kitten but a sex kitten too? All that anger has to go somewhere!

"Ok well this bear boy needs another drink, what about you princess?" I ask kitten

"Yeah a drink would be great and by the way call me bella." Replied the angry/ potentially sex ktten and guess what sexy kitten got a name and its bella! Sexy yet innocent….. that's almost as good as feisty!

"Be right back shortcake and by the way bella" Her name rolled off my tounge and it turned me on like a lightbulb in the middle of the times square new years eve ball that drops every year. And now to lay out the emmy charm "I'm Emmett" and with that I went off and got more booze. Lots and lots of booze.

**So what did you think of Emmetts pov? I know its short but I have to get back into a happy grove. I give you permission to burn me cause a review is a review and in the end it will help me! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. SOOOOO

Hi peoples… Just an authors note…. DON'T SHOOT!

So I know I have been MIA for a little while…. But its senior year and sooooo crazy! I've been writing paper when I want to be writing my stories! SO hopefully I will get some free time soon so I can sit down and write and than update! Feel free to PM me if you ever have any questions or suggestions about my stories…. I don't bite….hard :D

Forget you:

So I got a review saying that bella was a little hard to follow cause she is really random in this story. She also says what she is thinking, without realizing it. I actually kinda gave her my personality almost and I write what comes to my mind. Im not kidding… I wrote a 5 page paper that was basically a long rant about something to do with parents. I will try to work on it but for this story I think it almost works….. And let me know if you have any ideas cause im not just writing this for my own personal pleasure… even though I do like that I get to play with Emmett…. ;)

Also thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your favorites… I'm really gonna try to get the chapters going again!

Love ya,

Katie

OPTP

So I got stuck and as I said in the Forget you note… I haven't had time! I need help but nobody seems to want to help with this story so please give me a little slack. I will try my hardest to get new chapters out ASAP.

Love ya,

Katie


End file.
